1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller for infants and more particularly to a height adjustable mechanism of footrest of stroller.
2. Related Art
Strollers have been popular for many years to provide a convenient vehicle for parent to carry infant to go out. Conventionally, most of these strollers are made collapsible. A typical collapsible stroller comprises a frame being movable between a collapsed position and an operating position. The collapsible frame comprises front legs, rear legs, a handle, a seat tube, a footrest, seat, and four sets of wheels. With this configuration, parent can easily push stroller with an infant seated on the seat and feet rested on the footrest.
Typically, such footrest is rigidly affixed to the front legs. This is disadvantageous. For example, infant with shorter legs may suspend in the air, infant with longer legs may be forced to bend to rest on footrest, and so on. The later may cause infant to feel uncomfortable while seating on stroller which in turn causes parent to pay a great attention to the infant when the infant becomes impatient. Also, infants may grow up in a short period of time. Such fixed footrest may not be suitable for infant after such short period of time since purchase.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable mechanism for footrest of stroller. The adjustable mechanism comprises two tubes mounted for sliding on front legs, a support attached between tubes, and a brace member under the support. The brace member has a plurality of notches each has a height different from the other. A selected notch may be engaged with a connecting tube between front legs such that a height adjustable mechanism for footrest of stroller is effective.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter.